Danny meets Aaron
by coder90
Summary: When Danny meets A halfa named aaron, danny has to stop him, becouse of his evil powers. Danny should of never tried, as Aaron gets a new dad and danny is forced to leave his parents and be with aarons new dad. Chapter 5 added
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Danny was out at night capturing ghosts doing the usual. Danny then finished, but saw a kid who looked like  
a halfa. The halfa looked like he was about to bite somebody in the neck. Danny shot a energy blast right at the kid. The kid Turned  
back into his human form. "Thanks for saving me!", said the girl.  
"Sure. Your welcome", Danny said.  
Danny grabbed the kid and flew home. When he got home, he put the kid on a chair and tied him up with his dad's ghost rope.  
The ghost rope made sure nobody could escape it. Danny got the phone and called sam over. She came.  
"So this kid is a halfa like you" said Sam questionly. "Well, he did change back into his human form", he said.  
The kid woke up. "Were you the person that shot me?", said the kid angirly. "Umm..." Danny tried to change topics.  
"What where you trying to do to that girl?", he said. "That girl? I'm a half ghost. When I turn into a half ghost, I have ghost and vampire powers." said the kid  
"Vampire powers?", said Danny. "Yeah", the kid said. "How", Danny asked questionly. "When i was about 4, a vampire ghost went right threw me changing my genes and everything. And I  
tried sucking that girl's blood. I need blood to survive", said the kid  
"Do your parents know about this?", said Danny. The kid sighed, "My parents found out, they said they were going to call someone named the phentins. Right when they touched that  
Phone, i changed into a ghost and killed them". Danny got shocked. "You're crazy! Wait...What is your name".  
"It's Aaron. Now let me out you moron", said Aaron.  
Danny grabbed his thermo and tried sucking him in, but it ripped the rope letting him free. He turned invisible and flew out of the house.  
Aaron then went invisible going inside the house, then went in the lab, then finally pressed the button to let some of the ghosts free." I need his blood. I have to drag attention first" said Aaron.  
Danny then went ghost trying to fight all of them, but there was too much. Aaron then grabbed Danny and bit Danny write in the neck.  
Aaron didn't get that much blood as Danny kicked him in the stomach. Danny got the thermo out sucking mostly all the ghosts he could  
get. The others flew away. Danny flew home, went to the bathroom and looked at his neck. Blood was rushing.  
"If my parents see this, how am i going to explain" Danny said. Sam put pressure on his neck trying to stop the blood from rushing. "You ok", Sam said scared. "Does it look like it? That kid bit me! And i bet he will be back for more" Said Danny angry.  
"Can i help" Said Sam. "No! I don't want you hurt" Danny said stressed and angerly."But im your friend" Sam said. Danny Interrupted. "Were still friends. I just don't want you hurt. That guy is enough danger.

Aaron was walking around in the forest He then saw a house. He walked into it. "Who are you", said vlad. "Ahh!", Aaron screamed. "Wait! You're a halfa! And why is there blood dripping down your mouth?"  
Said vlad confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Sam, and tucker were walking to school. "What if that kid shows up at school. You know, like as a new kid", said tucker.

"I don't know", Danny said. "Where would he be living".

"Maybe he lives in a foster home and doesn't tell anyone his secret", said Sam. They arrived at school, walked in first period class, and sat down. A few minutes later some people walked in class.

"RING", the bell went. Mr. Lancer then announced, "We have a new student today!" Danny got shocked. 'what if its that kid' he said in his head. Lancer opened the door and the kid walked in.

"Why don't you introduce yourself", said Mr. Lancer. 'uhh...Well, my name is Aaron, i just moved here, and that's mostly all." He said. "Well, why don't you go sit down", Mr. Lancer said. He took his seat. Danny then forgot that he had homework. He obviously forgot about it. "Now class, I will be coming around to collect your homework". Lancer came across Daniel's desk. "So what's your excuse today", lancer said. "I didn't get my homework", said Danny trying to make a good lie. "Then I guess you'll be doing that tonight", said lancer giving him a blank sheet of homework.

After school, Danny had an idea. "What if i followed him to see where he is going? Maybe I might find out something about him", said Danny. "That sounds pretty dangerous Danny", said Sam in stress. "Well, im going", said Danny. Danny turned invisible and started following Aaron. Aaron then turned into his ghost form and flew super fast. Danny almost had a hard time following him.

After Hours of flying, Aaron arrived at a castle. It was Vlad's. 'I should of known vlad was gonna try to get him to be on his side' said Danny in his head. Aaron opened the door.

"Hey vlad", said Aaron mad. "Is there something your not telling me", said vlad gossip like. "well, 2 days ago i met this kid. He hit me with a blast, and then I was tied up in his room. He knows my secret about being a half vampire ghost. He knows everything", said Aaron. "What did he look like", said vlad thinking of Danny. "Well, when i was at his house, he must of turned back into his human form because he wasn't in ghost mode. HE had black hair, blue eyes, a dumb shirt with a orange circle in the mid-", he was interrupted. "I know him. His name is Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. I suggest the only thing you can do to keep your secret away is to kill him", said vlad with a smile.

Danny was still listening. He then vlad and Aaron's ghost sense go off.

"Someone is listening", said Aaron. Vlad turned into his ghost form and started flying around looking. Danny then quickly flew out of the house.

When Danny got home, he was doing his homework, but then his ghost sense went off. Danny Turned into his ghost form. He flew outside and then was shocked. Danny fell to the ground.

"Stupid little Danny", said vlad. He grabbed him and flew to his castle.

Danny's eyes opened, where he was sitting in a chair. "Where am I", said Danny. "You're in my lab Danielle. I have someone who wants to talk to you", said vlad with a smither on his face. Aaron walked over and turned into his ghost form.

"did you tell anyone", said Aaron angry. "Tell everyone what", said Danny. Danny tried to turn invisible and get out of the rope that tied him in the chair, but it didn't work. "My secret. Did you tell everyone what I am. What i did to live", said Aaron with a grin on his face.

"No", said Danny trying to cover up Sam and tucker. "I don't believe you", said Aaron.

Aaron opened his mouth up wide and aimed for Danny's neck. Danny struggled Moving his neck.

"Ok! I did", said Danny. "Who", said Aaron. Aaron grabbed a chair and sat down. "My friends. Sam and Tucker", said Danny. Danny's throat was so dry, he could barley talk.

"You wont hurt them. Right", said Danny kind of scared. "I'll think about it", said Aaron. Aaron walked out of the room and went to talk to vlad.

"His friends know, should we kill them", said Aaron. "Capture them, bring them here, then we will kill them right in Danny's face. After their dead, tell him to join us or die", said vlad.

Aaron flew out of the castle heading for Sam and tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron had been flying for about a hour until he saw a girl that looked just like Sam. He scooped down and grabbed her arm and flew back up.

"Get off me! get off me you freak", said Sam struggling trying to get off. "I'm not hear to hurt you", he said. "Well, it really depends. Now where does Tucker live?

She told him and he flew to his house direction. He started to get thirsty for blood. He didn't want to really kill anyone that night, but he new it was the only way for him to keep living. He scooped to the grown looking for someone to sneak up on.

"Stay here. Don't do anything stupid", he said. "You don't have to do this", said Sam frightened. "You think I like doing this", he said. "I have to hunt for blood. Its one of the ways for me to live.

He walked by someone and bit right around the neck. He was refreshed. It tasted so good to him. He wiped the blood of his mouth and smeared it on the wall. He then grabbed Sam and started going back to flying holding her hand tighter and tighter as she tried letting go. They reached the house, went right threw the window, and last Aaron grabbed tucker.

"Let go of me you freak", said tucker squealing. "I'm not hear to hurt you", said Aaron. He then had both of them in his hands and was flying off.

"Where are you taking us", said Sam scared a little bit. "To my new Dads house", he said. "You'll be surprised who you meat there", he said with a little laughter.

He then had a shock in his head. He started hearing voices in his head as was starting to slow down. He then felt better and flew up a little higher. They then were at the castle.

He dragged the two with his hands, let go of one, pulled a secret switch opening a secret door, then picked up the one he threw down. He opened a door. The door that had only one person in it. It was Danny.

"Danny", they screamed surprised. Aaron grabbed chains and tied their hands with them and hung the ends of the chains on the ceiling. Aaron's hands were glowing in each hand. He blasted both of them in the back.

"Don't hurt them! Ill do anything! Just tell me what you want! Ill do anything", he sighed. "Oh ill tell you what i want", he said with a evil face.

"I want you to tell your family you have signed a paper that changes him to a different family. This family. Though, vlad will be the one signing the papers. If you don't, i kill your friends, tell the world that Danny phantom is Danny Fenton, and vlad all ready has evidence", he said.

Danny sighed. These words would change everything. "Ill do it", he said. "Good", said Aaron. He took off the chains on tucker and Sam. They then went running away even though they didn't know which way to get home.

Aaron closed the door and walked to his father, vlad. "It worked", he said. "Good", said vlad.

Aaron walked into the room with Danny. "Why don't you try to use your powers for good", said Danny. "Does it look like I like being who i am? I have to be who i am. Let me tell you a story about me and my friend. Believe me, I think my friend was exactly like you.

The flashback began. It was the day after he killed his parents. Investigators were all wondering what happened. Aaron was at his friend's house.

"I'm thinking off suicide", said Aaron. "Why", said his best friend, keen. Keen was a halfa just like Danny. "Because, I killed my parents", sad Aaron crying.

"That's because you have to. It is in your blood", he said. "But wouldn't you agree? Every night you go out fighting the evil ghosts and i am one of them", he said.

"But you aren't evil. You just have too. Its the only way to live. See, I also have things to worry about. Like telling my parents that im a halfa", keen was interrupted. "Lucky you. I have no parents. Suicide I think is the only way", Aaron said. "But it isn't. I was doing research yesterday on half vampire ghosts. Their is a cure, But you still are a half ghost", he said. "Where is it", he said exited.

"I don't know", said keen. "But if you found it, maybe we could protect the cities together". "The thing is, Im leaving to a place called amity park. Im going to a foster home", said aaron.

The flashback ended. Danny was understanding everything. Aaron untied the rope on danny and he flew home. 'I cant believe what i got myself into just to save my friends and my life' said danny in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was at home packing his bags getting ready to leave his home and move to a new one. The bag was packed. He then was finished. He went to sleep, well tried to go to sleep that night.

Aaron went up the long castle stairs. He then sped up and finally reached the top. He looked for his room and then he found it. It had a bed, a closet, a mirror, a computer, and last a picture of his friend, keen. He went on the computer, went to a website to chat on, but it wasn't just a ordinary forum, it was for halfa's only. He then pressed the register button. It said to type in his real name or ghost name, which he did, It then asked for a username for him, a password, his email, his age and the age he transformed. He filled it all out. Then last it asked for a video for proof he is a halfa.  
Aaron then sat up his video camera on the table and pressed start. When it did, it showed him turning into his ghost vampire side. He then smiled to show off his teeth and show he wasn't a normal halfa. He pressed stop on the camera. Then, he uploaded it to the computer and put it on the forum. He pressed the accept button and then it said "Wait for one of the admins to see if he was a real halfa. A few minutes later he was accepted and led to the main page of the forum.  
Someone then was about to walk in his room. Aaron tried to press the exit button, but vlad was right behind him already. "Now what are you on", he said with tired anger.  
"Nothing! Just looking at the computer", he said trying to cover it up. "Then why does it say 'halfa forums. Halfa's only!' on it", he asked.  
He sighed. "Because I am searching for my friend. He is a halfa also", said Aaron with his face down. Vlad let him on and left Aarons room. Aaron then looked at who was on. It showed his name, Danny phantom, Keen, and Reflection. His mouth opened big. His new brother also his enemy Danny phantom was on, His best friend was on which was keen, and then he remembered Reflection. Reflection was one of Aaron's friends ghost name. Her real name was amber. He then pressed then pressed the chat box button, leading him into a chat room.  
He got his microphone and clicked private talk to Reflection. "Hey, Its been a while", he said in the microphone. She then replied with," If you want to see me, go ghost, close your eyes and run threw your mirror. It will take you to my house", she said.  
He Then Went ghost, closed his eyes and went threw the mirror. He opened his eyes and he was in her room. "I think we found their cure", said reflection.  
"The cure is in this castle", she said pulling up a picture. His eyes growed big. It was his house. "That's my house", he said surprised. She then got a chair and let him sit down.  
"Ok, close your eyes. I'm going to look in your future", she said. See, Reflection also was a mind reader. She could see the future. She also had the brains and new everything. She then squeezed his hands. After 10 minutes she jumped out of her chair and screamed.  
"What is it", he said confused. "The story is, You find it and drink it. You soon become just a regular halfa, but your new brother. Ever since you bit him he became a half ghost vampire like you. Then I looked at it if you did give half of the cure to him, you both would be regular halfa's, but then after a while you and your brother would start to feel very weird. You would start to go crazy. You would see your costume change. Your powers would be the power of evil. I looked forward in the transformation. Amity Park would be destroyed. But what you really need to fear, Is Danny. He might be harder to cooperate on giving him the cure to change him into a regular halfa", said reflection.  
Aaron then asked reflection, "Is there any other people that have been regular halfa's and then change into a evil halfa". "Only 4 people. You and Danny if you gies take the cure, Keens brother, and last but not least, keen himself", said reflection.  
"Keen became evil", said Aaron. Aaron couldn't listen anymore. He closed his eyes and ran threw the mirror. He then turned off his computer and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a morning Saturday. Danny bringed his suitcase down stairs heading for the door. "And just where do you think your going", says his mom angrily confused.

"Mom, I'm moving...to a better family. I can't live with you crazy ghost hunters", said Danny. His throat was getting dry. He really didn't mean it.

"Danny! You don't like me", said his mom starting to cry. 'I'm different then you! We are different! I can't live with a crazy family! I'm a ghost", he said angrily. He then Just herd the three words come out of his mouth accidentally. He said 'I'm a ghost'. "I didn't say that", he said. He then rushingly stormed out of the house. 'I can't believe what i just said! I'm crazy! What am i doing? Doing all this for my friends' he said in his head.

A black limo pulled up. It was Vlad's. Danny put his suitcase in the trunk and sat down in the comfortable seat. He then closed the door, put his seat belt on, and tried to hide back his tears.

When they got home, Aaron showed his room. "I have someone you need to meet. Just listen to my instructions, go ghost, close your eyes and run threw the mirror", said Aaron. Aaron did that. Danny then did the same. He opened his eyes and He was in this girls room. Danny looked around. He saw another person; he was sure it was a guy sitting down.

"I need to tell you something", said reflection. Reflection tolled Danny everything she told Aaron last night. Danny was freaked out but wanted to hear more. Reflection than rubbed her stomach and said, "Keen! Its kicking', said reflection.

Keen was the one in the seat. He got up and walked towards them. "What's kicking", said Aaron confused. "Well, me and keen had created a baby", said reflection smiling. "Oh, that explains it", said Aaron amazed. "Keen, how does it feel when you're fighting the evil", said Danny.

"Well, Im strong, so I have been controlling it pretty well. The bad thing is, its hard to hide my secret from this city", said keen. "Why", said Aaron and Danny. "Well, I am also a anthros", said keen as he took his hood off. You could see his ears were like a werewolf. "I started growing my tail at 12 years old. As it gets longer and puberty goes, my tail starts growing faster. I hide it in the back of my shirt, but at least by next year, it will be to long to hide. Every time i go ghost, my tail as able to be seen. When People at school wonder who the ghost kid is, they wonder of me. Why? Because, Of the hood covering my ears. The whole in the back of my pants for the tail to stick out when I go ghost. All That stuff. What's worse is my brother", he said.

"Your brother", said Danny. "Well, my brother is exactly like me, just younger. He is 12 years old. He just started growing his tail. He usually does the same as me, has a whole in the back of his pants for his small tail to stick out, but instead of hiding it, he shows it. Most people actually at his school think its cool. He has been sent to lots of Doctors. He loves to show his wolf like teeth off also. My parents know about my brother being a half ghost and stuff, but they still don't know about me. Most people know about him being a half ghost. Some people think that's cool, but some people track him down and do experiments on him. He hates those. He just loves to show off, putting him in more danger", said keen.

"Wow! Your brother has guts! How does he deal with his evil", said Danny. "Well, He hasn't ever had any problems only that his costume is starting to change. Mine changed. It almost looks like a evil costume sometimes", said keen.

Danny then fell to the floor in pain. He felt the mark on his neck. "I...Need...blood", said Danny. "Oh no! Ever since I bit him he must of gotten the vampire stuff in him also", said Aaron.

"You what", said reflection. "So my predictions were right! You need to give him half of that bottle of the cure in your dads castle", said reflection.

He then remembered. "Well can you tell me where it is", he said. She then closed her eyes. After a few seconds she said in the lab. Aaron new it was going to be a pain getting that with vlad in the house. Aaron immediately went threw the mirror to go home.

Keen and reflection grabbed Danny up and put him in a seat. They grabbed ghost proof rope so he wouldn't break out.

"I NEED BLOOD! NOW", said Danny screaming in pain. The door opened. "Hey reflection, your parents said that keen would be here", said keens young brother, Brian.

"ahh" said Brian scared of Danny. Danny's eyes were dark red. His ghost hair then started to turn light red. "I'm getting out of here", said Brian.

Keen then ran to the door and locked it. "We need your help Brian. You can't leave", said keen.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron went ghost and went threw Vlad's lab. He saw vlad sleeping on his chair drooling. "Gross", said Aaron quietly. Aaron looked on his desk. There was nothing. He then saw the bottle right behind the ghost portal. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Right as he turned around, vlad was right there.

"What are you doing in the lab", said vlad angrily. "I…I…", Aaron tried to think of a excuse. "I need a soda and since there is none in the fridge, I thought there would be some in here", said Aaron.

Vlad went to his mini fridgerator and grabbed a soda out of it. "Here", said vlad tired. "Now don't come back in here".

Aaron flew out of the lab and headed for the stairs.

Danny ripped threw the rope and jumped right on Brian. "Keen help me", said brian screaming and crying. "I'm so sorry Danny", said keen. Keen shot a strong energy blast right at Danny's back. It was so hard it knocked him out. Brian then went ghost just in case. "What happened to your costume", said keen confused. The costume had a E in the middle of it, The costume was Dark red, His hair was red and gray and his eyes were blood red. "I don't know. I guess every time I go ghost something is starting to change. "It's his evil side. It's starting to take him over. When it does, he will be evil and nothing will stand in his way", said reflection.

Aaron came out of the mirror with the bottle. He gave it to Danny. He watched him try to struggle drinking it. Aaron then looked at the bottle. It slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor shattering. Aaron looked down at the glass. "Why did you drop it", said keen confused. "She's testing me", said Aaron as he pointed at reflection. "How could you say that", said reflection. Aaron then walked by her and stopped. He opened his mouth wide and squeezed reflection. "This will only hurt for a second", said Aaron. He put his neck closer to reflection. Danny got out the Fenton thermos and pointed it at Aaron. "I'm sorry, but I have to", said Danny. Aaron then got sucked into the thermos.

"What was he thinking? He tried to kill me", said reflection confused. "I don't know why, but I think we need to start worrying about that kid becoming evil and stuff", said Danny. "I'm not evil", said Brian angrily. "And I never will be".

Brian then started to feel weird. He started a energy blast in his hand. It was red with flames. He looked at it confused. "What's happening to me", he said. "That's what we've been trying to tell you", said keen.


End file.
